Jr Instructor Program
by i'd rather be singing
Summary: ON HIATUS UNLESS SOMEONE CAN HELP ME WITH IDEAS IF SO PM ME!


NBT (New Basic Training)

***

NOTICE TO ALL CHERUBS

All CHERUBS are required to repeat basic training for the curriculum has been altered. The first group will start in one week time and consists of the following pupils:

Callum Reilly

Conner Reilly

Bethany Parker

Kevin Sumner

Maria Thomson

John Harris

Lisa Jones

David Hill

Anna Clark

Ashley Moore

***

"What repeat basic training but that's stupid. That means that us older agents have to go through two hundred days of torture and the younger new agents only have to do one hundred" James exclaimed when he walked up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wait does this mean we lose our current ranks 'cause I worked really hard to get this black shirt I don't want to have to go through all that again" Kerry complained.

"Oh oh Pike alert stop complaining act happy" Rat instructed them when he saw Mr. Pike the new head training instructor now that Mr. Large had been fired a little over a month ago after he got drunk whilst he was supposed to be monitoring 15 odd kids during an overnight training exercise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't James Adams and Co. you have been chosen to participate in a special program available only to black shirt agents" Pike greeted them with a look that could out sweet a little angelic blond six year old.

"Huh, what program" James questioned very confused as he had never heard of black shirts going on a program that was not painful or highly resented in his three and a bit years at cherub.

"Myself, Mrs. Collins and Mr. Myers along with Zara have decided to offer 6 senior agents every 3 years the ability to be a part of the junior instructor program which allows those agents to still go on missions for the last three years of their cherub career but has hem working with the training instructors to help with basic training each of you will be paired off with another agent of the opposite sex and then those pairs will help with basic training a year each after which they will then return to missions and be able to be put onto any mission as a help or agent at any time. Therefore as you will be on call 24/7 you will have your schoolwork reduced to enable you to keep up with when we need you. This program is primarily for the use of basic training but it will be used with missions if we are in need of help for under a week."Mr. Pike explained "Any questions?"the very confused, excited and happy black shirts looked dumbfounded until they realized the reality of the situation.

Five of the six cherub agents tried to all fire questions at him at once, coming out in a jumble of words.

"Ok, ok I see that there are many questions, can I take any of them at the meeting tomorrow?" questioned Mr. Pike causing the cherubs to stop talking abruptly. "James you can go first".

"O-o-oh um my question can wait till tomorrow" he stuttered out, slightly speech less for one of the first times in his life.

"Ok then, anyone else" he offered when no one said anything immediately he started to speak again "alright I will see yo-"when Kerry cut him off with a question.

"Sorry to but in but I was wondering if this program leads into our life after cherub because if you cut back our work load then wont we miss out on some key subjects?" Kerry asked knowing that this was really 2 questions but glued together in a way she just hoped that Mr. Pike would get it.

"Yes the program does lead into your life after cherub. You see if you wish to become a member of staff here then this program will set you up with a small amount of work for that staff member's position until they either retire or get fired. After which you will take over that role." He explained obviously having understood Kerry's jumbled question.

"Ok no more questions, then we will see you at 8 am tomorrow in the chairwoman's office" said Mr. Pike informing them of the time and place he would fully introduce them to the program.

The cherub agents watch him walk away from the crowd waiting until he was out of hearing distance to speak.

"Well that was good that means we don't have to repeat basic training only down side is that it won't put us in the good books of other agents here" James commented in a very happy mood which was only brought down by the fact that some of his other friends weren't black shorts therefore not allowing them into the program.

"Yeah, but still we don't have to redo basic and besides it will give us less school work and more time on missions and helping out with other kid's possibly giving us the opportunity to dish out punishments to the red shirts at least" Kerry pointed out trying to lift James' mood when she noticed how down he looked.

"Wow Kerry now that is something I never thought I would hear you say" Gabrielle said surprised since she had known Kerry since she was 8 and her personality had not changed this drastically since a few years ago when she came back from the KMG (Keith Moore's Gang) mission.

"Rat why are you being so quiet it is so unlike you" Lauren asked when she realized that he hadn't said a word since they had gone up to read the notice.

"Well it's just I only got my black shirt two days ago it is kind of strange being so senior to the other agents I'm worried I will stuff something up and land s all in trouble I know its normally James that gets us all in trouble but still everyone seems to be changing so much this year…" Rat trailed off nervously.

"Oh it's all right you will be fine don't let your fears run your life" Kerry said trying to make him feel better.

"You're right guys, thanks, I'm going to go to bed I'm really tired good night everyone see you in Zara's office at 8 tomorrow" he told them.

This started them all of in a chorus of 'good nights' and 'see you tomorrow's'.


End file.
